The Storm
by NicercyPercico
Summary: When Percy dies what will Poseidon be left with to remember him by? (This is a prequel to 'I think I remember'.)


_Ok, so this is like a prequel to 'I think I remember' since some people get a little confused, this didn't start of as a prequel but it kind of forged into one as I continued with it. Anyway I hope this helps people for 'I think I remember'. Enjoy the story. :)_

_This is rated T because I'm paranoid. Also I don't own anything, just the idea/plot. _

* * *

><p>The city was like a storm itself. The cars dashing and turning down the roads, the cold cruel wind zapping past and through everything and anything in its wake. The heavy rain tearing out of the sky to smash down onto the pavement like it was trying to break it. There was thunder and lightning dancing in the sky like a loud fatal and tragic dance. None of this mattered to the man walking with his shoes splashing in puddles and hood up to shield his face or block his eyes. He did not care for the clashing violence that had taken over above him, nor the crashing of rain upon his feet, he did not care today.<p>

The hooded man made his way through the bustling city, he needed to be somewhere. The evil wind smashed against his face but could not remove the hood since the man caught it in time, however, he was not so lucky with the rain that smeared his face; wetting his tangled black hair and stinging his sea green eyes.

He adjusted his hood as he continued on his way. After failed attempts by the storm to knock him over had passed he reached his destination, _finally_, he thought.

The man's face turned grim and solemn as he came closer to the particular object he'd come to see. The rain was falling from the dark aggressive clouds like tears and was clinging onto the man, as if for comfort.

"I miss you." The adult's voice was hoarse as tears cascaded down his face. "It is strange being here, because I know that you are not." He confronted the gravestone. All the man could hear was the turmoil around and inside of him. It only took minutes before the man fell onto his knees and cracked the earth beneath him. "You were not supposed to die so young." His voice became louder as he spoke. "You were supposed to grow up." Then his voice became louder than the storm itself. "He was supposed to live!" The shout echoed throughout the city. The winds carrying the cries from the man far away. "He was supposed to live." Came his defeated whisper.

The city shook and rumbled, louder and louder until; "Brother." Came a firm voice.

"… Zeus." It came out hoarse and he silently cursed himself. He didn't need to turn round to confirm it, the voice was recognisable. "What are you doing here?" He asked more firmly as he slowly took a stand and only to be polite, but he still did not turn round. "I came to see you Poseidon." Zeus replied. "Before you tear up the city that is." He tried to bring humour into the conversation but Poseidon was in no mood for it. "Go away brother, you have never cared before, why start now?" His question was more of a harsh statement than anything else. His younger brother flinched in reply. Poseidon knew what he said was a low blow and his brother had just tried to be more… _brotherly_, but he couldn't help it! He was in pain, why shouldn't everyone else fell the same way he did?

"Poseidon," Zeus tried, "I know how you feel, I-"

"Do you?" Poseidon jabbed. "Do you know how I feel? Truly? No, you don't! You have your _lovely_ son, you _precious_ daughter, your perfect little family." He snarled. "Your wife forgave you years ago for your infidelity, everyone else is happy and has _their_ children, where's mine Zeus? Where's **my** son? You do remember him don't you? He saved the world twice, saved your ass a few more and, what else?" He pretended to think about it. "Oh, that's right, he **died**! He died to save **us**! So don't you **dare** say you understand when _really_ you understand **nothing**!" He boomed, tsunamis and hurricanes going off in five different continents.

His fists shook at his sides, clenched tightly, in case he made a swipe at his brother and he really didn't want to be nagged at by Hera… again. Poseidon knew the other gods mourned his son's death, even if they denied it. But he wouldn't care even if they did admit it to his face that they missed him too, that they understood. Percy wasn't their son, wasn't their _**favourite**_ son, how the Tartarus would they _'know how it feels'_?! He knew he was being unreasonable; they lost children too, some their favourites, but it was Percy this time, his Percy, his little boy who he saw every time he looked at a reflection of himself. Percy had looked just like him and he was reminded every day that he would always see his reflection but never see Percy. They looked so alike, yet so different at the same time. Was that even possible? If he were more rational, Poseidon would let his brother talk and try to comfort him, but not today, today was not only when Percy died but his son's _birthday_. How messed up was that? His son had survived his sixteenth birthday only to be killed on another instead. Ironic isn't it? And as if the world thought that just wasn't enough to throw at his face, this was the day Sally had died as well. Not on the same day as Percy, gods no, he wouldn't have been able to handle that if she did. She died on the same day as her son but years later. She lived to an old age but died with the broken heart she had since her son passed.

And it wasn't like they could bring Percy back; don't you think they would have tried that if they could? If they had brought Percy back from the land of the dead they would have made him a god. And if his stubborn son refused and wanted to stay dead, Poseidon would have held him down himself until after the process. He wouldn't have cared if his son hated him, at least he would be _**alive**_ hating him. But no, the fates were never kind to heroes. Gaea and her forces had been too powerful and they were losing, so Percy gave up his life force to save them all and put Gaea back to sleep for a very long time. But you don't understand! It was his **life force**, there's nothing left of Percy! He was gone forever… how was that fair? The second eldest of the big three knew life was never fair… but that was just ridicules. He honestly couldn't find the right word for the situation but that was as close as he could get it.

He just wanted to be alone to mourn his son, couldn't he just be alone? "I'm sorry Zeus." He murmured, now regretful for fighting and blaming his brother. "I know you only mean well, but please, just go home brother… I'll be fine…" Zeus knew he would **not** be fine but he also knew that his brother wanted to mourn his son in peace, so he let him. "Alright Poseidon, but…" He didn't know what else to say so he just bid his farewells and left. He didn't leave his apologies because he knew that would just make everything worse. When Zeus vanished all that was left was the storm and Poseidon, like nothing else was there.

* * *

><p>Poseidon hadn't visited his sons' grave for 8 months when his trusted lieutenant Delphin burst into the mostly empty throne room. He was huffing, puffing and wheezing, trying to form words with crazy hand gestures. The god wondered if Delphin needed to be reminded urgently where the bathroom was again. <em>Oh gods he hoped not<em>. "Delphin!" The dolphin god stood straight and firm at the mention on his name. "Calm down," Poseidon said gentle but strong, "and tell me what's the matter." Delphin took a sharp but shaky breath, looked his king in the eyes and replied, "My lord, we don't know how it's possible but…"

He gulped louder and took another breath of air. "Percy has been reborn… he… his life force must have repaired itself, but no one knows how it's even possible. But Percy always did have a thing for the impossible-" Delphin just kept on rambling about how unusual or impossible it was and that Percy was definitely a very powerful demigod for this to happen. But the king of the seas wasn't listening anymore. His mind just kept replaying the same thing in his head. _'Percy's alive, Percy's alive, Percy's alive.'_ But his smile slipped off his face as he remembered something. "You said reborn? Like… a demigod son of Poseidon?" He asked with hope, maybe fate wasn't so cruel to him anymore. Delphin immediately stopped his happy rambling as the god asked the question. "No my lord…" he chose his next words carefully. "He is alive yes… and he has been reborn but…" he decided he should just say it, like ripping of a bandage. "He has been reborn as a mortal… with no memory, no powers and… no demigod-ness…" Delphin turned his eyes to the ground halfway through the conversation after seeing the happiness replaced by sadness in his kings' face, eyes and body. The last words started to become mumbled as well.

"Oh…" Poseidon's voice was small. "I see…" Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes but he refused to show how weak he was in front of his strong friend. He was so _tired_ of crying. Delphin saw this and said, "You know my lord, since technically Percy isn't you son anymore-" Poseidon made a gargled growl at being reminded of this. "-you could watch over and/or visit Percy without breaking any of your younger brothers' stupid rules." The dolphin god carried on as though he wasn't interrupted. His king looked up from the throne room floor into Delphins' eyes with new found hope. "Really?" He sniffled, trying to contain a hiccup. "Yes, in fact I know which hospital he was born in." The lieutenant remarked cheekily. The sea gods' face began to light up with joy. "Well then Delphin, what's the name?" His king replied with a smiled.


End file.
